This invention relates to panels of siding, and more particularly to such a panel adapted for application to a wall of a building with upper and lower edges of the panels hooked together.
The invention involves an improvement over a prior siding panel of this general class having hook means at the upper edge of the panel constituted by a marginal portion of the panel bent down on the outside face of the panel on a first line to form a hook and bent back up upon itself on a second line below the first line to form a fastening flap extending up above the first line, this flap having holes above the first line for receiving fasteners (nails) for fastening the panel to the wall. This flap involves a considerable width of material (e.g., sheet aluminum) of which the panel is formed.